lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nargothrond
Nargothrond was an Elven fort and city. Description Similar to the structures of many underground Dwarven cities, Nargothrond consisted of many miles of caves and tunnels of various shapes and sizes carved through the rock, which was possibly limestone. There were three Great Halls centered around the other tunnels and caves, where the Lords of the city no doubt sat. The deepest of the caves was the Innermost Chamber where Glaurung later hoarded up the remaining treasures of Nargothrond and sat upon them until he left. Lúthien lived in a southwestern cave chamber during her stay there. The realms armouries were in several chambers south of the Great Halls. The main entrance through the Doors of Felagund to Nargothrond facing river Narog one came into a large chamber, which was about five-hundred feet from the Great Halls of Felagund. History Inspired by Menegroth in Doriath, and seeking a hidden place from which to be safe from the forces of Morgoth, Finrod established Nargothrond in the early years following the return of the Ñoldor to Middle-earth, in the Caverns of Narog beneath the forested hills of Taur-en-Faroth on the western bank of Narog. He was aided by the Dwarves of Nogrod who also made for him the Nauglamír, the Necklace of the Dwarves. However, Finrod was not the first to delve in those caves: it had first been inhabited by the Petty-dwarves, who called it Nulukkizdîn before they were driven out. Originally, a narrow path along the banks of the river could only reach it, but later a bridge was built across the Narog. Finrod ruled Nargothrond until he joined Beren in his Quest for the Silmaril, being succeeded by his nephew Orodreth. However, the Sons of Fëanor, Celegorm and Curufin lived in Nargothrond at this time and carried a great influence with its people, sowing fear and distrust of outsiders. After Finrod's death was reported they were exiled in disgrace. Since its foundation by Finrod, the Elves of Nargothrond had pursued a secretive war against Morgoth, hunting his forces by stealth and ambush rather than going to open war. When Túrin was led there by Gwindor, however, he grew high in the esteem of Orodreth, King of Nargothrond, and counseled a different strategy. Túrin Turambar became one of the chief captains, persuading the people to abandon their long standing policy and instead fight openly against Morgoth. Túrin persuaded Orodreth to build the Bridge of Nargothrond to allow speedy passage of forces into the field. Orodreth built the bridge from his doors across the Narog, and went to open war with Morgoth. In centuries of searching, Morgoth had been unable to find the fortress of Nargothrond, but now not only was its location revealed, but the new bridge removed the defence of the River Narog. Glaurung the dragon was sent out from Angband with an army of Orcs to capture the city. After the defeat of the army of Nargothrond at the field of Tumhalad in FA 495, Glaurung and his army of Orcs came south, crossed the bridge, and sacked the city The survivors then went to seek refuge in Doriath, leading to Thingol’s knowledge of the fall of Nargothrond. Glaurung remained there until FA 499 when he went northeast to Brethil, to confront Túrin Turambar who eventually slew him. Though the realm was no more, Mîm the Petty-dwarf took up residence in caves claiming it and its treasures as his own in payment for the sufferings of his people, until Húrin came and slew him for his betrayal of his son. The treasure, including the Nauglamír, was then brought to the Elven Kingdom of Doriath and given to King Thingol. Thranduil tried to claim the city in his father’s name. It survived the fall of Beleriand although only Amon Rudh and the High Faroth remained above water.